verdad o mentira
by Neevy
Summary: Los gemelos han inventado un nuevo juego mágico ¿De qué se tratará?
1. Chapter 1

**Verdad o mentira.**

Era verano en la madriguera y Harry y Ron jugaban una partida de ajedrez mientras Hermione y Ginny los veían jugar cuando entraron Fred y George.

- Alegrad esas caras porque sois muy afortunados- dijo George.

- Vais a tener el honor de probar una primicia que muy pronto aparecerá en sortilegios Weasley.- continuó Fred.

- ¿De qué se trata?- inquirió Ginny levantando una ceja.

- Un juego que pronto se convertirá en el rey de las fiestas.- dijo Fred.

- Aunque tiene otras aplicaciones, desde luego. El ministerio ya nos ha encargado una veintena, siempre y cuando hagamos una prueba.- continuó su gemelo.

- Y nosotros somos vuestros conejillos de indias. ¿No lo probáis todo vosotros?- preguntó Hermione.

- Y así es. Con nosotros funciona, pero tan sólo queremos hacer una prueba general y vosotros estáis algo aburridos.- dijeron al unísono.

- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Harry.

- Una especie de detector de mentiras.

- Yo no pienso jugar.- dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué tenéis que ocultar¿Hay algo que no queréis que sepamos?- Preguntó la pequeña pelirroja con sorna.

- No, claro que no. Es una tontería. Participaré, todo sea por ayudar.- dijo Hermione.

- Gracias, Hermy. Y tú Ronnie¿te rajas?

- No, claro que no. Jugaré.

- Os explico el juego. Hay que poner encima del tablero la mano de cada uno de los participantes y escribir su nombre. Luego se hacen preguntas diciendo a quien van dirigidas¿ok?

- Si al contestar dices la verdad, la pantalla se ilumina y si mientes aparece escrita la verdadera respuesta, con pelos y señales. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para jugar. Llevaron comida en abundancia (había 4 Weasley) y bebida y un bol cerrado que los gemelos llevaron sin decir su contenido. Pusieron uno por uno la mano en el tablero junto con su nombre.

- Empecemos con preguntas fáciles. Ron¿cuál es tu nombre completo?- preguntó Fred.

- Ronald Billius Weasley. – La pantalla se iluminó.- Ahora me toca a mí. Hermione¿te gusta esquiar?

- Lo adoro.- en la pantalla puso _"Odio el esquí y además soy una patosa, apenas puedo aguantarme en los esquíes"_. –Ahora que ya hemos visto que funciona, es hora de que la cosa se ponga más seria¿no crees, Harry?- Al chico se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – Así que, Fred¿tienes novia?- Si hubiera mirado a Ron en ese momento hubiese echado a correr, por si acaso su mirada la matase.

- Tiene gracia esa pregunta. Hace una semana que rompí con una chica de Hogsmeade, estuvo saliendo con los dos sin saberlo, ni nosotros ni ella. Al final resultó que le gustaba la persona que éramos cuando creía que éramos uno y quería seguir saliendo con ambos. La cortamos enseguida.

- ¡Qué fuerte!- dijo Ginny

- ¡Muy fuerte!- continuó Hermione y ambas se echaron a reír.

- Ahora me toca a mí. Hermione ¿tratabas de ligar conmigo?

- La... la verdad, Fred, es que... que... que tú me gustas mucho. Ese sentido del humor, esa inteligencia y tu total desprecio por las normas ha logrado que me enamore de ti y ya era hora de hacer algo.

- Yo me voy al baño.- dijo Ron y se fue, mientras tanto en la pizarra apareció _"No, no y no."_ (NA: Ya estabais pensando que Hermione y Fred... pues no.)

Cuando Ron volvió del baño todos estaban riéndose.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Que a la pregunta de tu hermano apareció en la pantalla un "No, no y no" de más de veinte centímetros.

- Pues lograste que creyera que era verdad.

- Sigo con las preguntas. Ginny¿cuándo pasaste de admirar a Harry por ser Harry Potter a enamorarte de él por ser Harry?

- No lo sé con seguridad, pero cuando recuperé el diario fue para que no hiciera daño a Harry por ser él mismo.- La pantalla se iluminó.- Me voy a tomar la revancha bien tomada. Hermione¿te gusta mi hermano Ron?- Había cinco pares de ojos muy atentos esperando la respuesta.

- No- respondió simplemente la castaña, y la pantalla se iluminó.

**Bueno, como todos sabemos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y yo unicamente me ahorro le terapia del psicologo mientras espero el último libro.**

**¿Por qué se ilumina la pantalla cuando Hermione dice que no le gusta Ron¿Acaso no funciona bien la máquina¿Qué contiene el bol que llevaron los gemelos¿Llegará la comida? Todas las respuestas en el capítulo final. Así que si quieren leer la continuación dejen reviews porque hasta que no me sienta satisfecha con el número, no la subiré.**

**Besos.**

**Neevy**


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Qué?- Saltaron cuatro voces al unísono.

- ¿Que no habéis oído la respuesta? He dicho que no. – dijo Hermione.

Ron había salido sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- ¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó la castaña.

- Seguramente metiendo la cabeza en el retrete.- contestó Fred.

- ¿Y por qué haría eso?

- Hermione, a veces pareces más corta que el tonto de Ronnie. Piensa, ¿qué es lo que dijiste antes de que se fuera?- dijo George.

- Que no me gustaba, ¿por qué iba a enfadarse si...?

- Veo que acabas de caer.- dijo Harry.

- Nos pidió que le ayudáramos a decirte lo que sentía por ti. Se nos ocurrió esta grandiosa idea (NHA:¡qué humildes!), pero Ginny la cagó bien cagada (NA:¡y muy majos!).

- Yo creí... ¡¿Desde cuándo no te gusta mi hermano?!

- Busquemos a Ronald y no os metáis donde no os llaman (NHA: ¡ahora la maja es ésta!).– cogió su varita y salió al jardín de La Madriguera.

Buscaron durante más de una hora y cuando ya se dieron por vencidos, todos excepto Hermione, volvieron a casa. Se sentían culpables por haber participado en el juego, de una forma u otra, pero era Ginny la que estaba más conpugnida. Seré más clara, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Gin, cálmate, aparecerá. Después de las escenas de celos de Hermy cuando Ron estaba con Lavender, yo también creí que a ella le gustaba Ron. Alguno hubiera terminado preguntando. Ginny, no llores, soy incapaz de verte así.

- Harry, ¿tú qué sientes por mí?

- Ginny, ya sabes que te quiero.

- Yo no lo creo así, me estás arrancando la vida trozo a trozo al arrancarme de tu lado. No me digas que es por mi bien.- La pelirroja aceleró el paso dejando al moreno parado en el sitio que estaba.

Diez minutos después Hermione, llena de barro y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, volvió a su cuarto en La Madriguera y vio algo por la ventana que la dejó pasmada. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y casi se abalanza contra el chico que tenía delante pero pudo frenar a tiempo. Respiró profundamente para quitarse los nervios que la invadieron al ver al menor de los pelirrojos que analizaba su aspecto e hizo lo que quería hacer desde que lo vio por la ventana de su cuarto: le dio el bofetón más fuerte que había dado en su vida.

- Si pegarle a Malfoy me sentó bien, esta bofetada me ha sentado cien veces mejor. Llevo horas buscándote, pensando que tal vez te había pasado algo, y tú estabas en... ¡Dios, es tan típico de ti! Me quedaré por Ginny, pero no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. ¿Oíste?- Y se fue a su cuarto de La Madriguera sollozando.

Ya sé que dije que sería el capitulo final, pero no pude resistirme a dejarlo en este punto. ¿Soy mala por ello? Nah ¿Queréis saber dónde estuvo Ron mientras le buscaban? Pues leed el próximo. NHA, son las notas de mi hermanita, es la que pasa la mitad de los fics y cualquiera le dice que no ponga sus notas. Agradecimientos a Camila, Lana Potter, patty, julilopx, Zala Athha, Cagalli, leweline-hechicera, Josephine.Granger, 'Desiree Black Prewett' Caprisse Allen, Anny Weasley, Layna Lykaios, Ela Lok, norah, tridjia, aYdE mDrJgI, ººmitºº y Sweet Ivanovv. 

Cuídense y sigan leyendo.

Neevy


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Ron subió al desván, los demás se quedaron en silencio esperando a que hablara, cosa que no hizo, por lo que Ginny le preguntó:

- ¿Dónde estuviste¿Y qué le ha pasado a tu cara¿Alguien te ha dado una paliza?

-Yo, antes de... lo dije, pero ella... me, me abofeteó... estaba.- Se calló.

-Hermanito, cálmate y explícanos.

-Yo vi que casi no quedaba comida y le dije a Harry que iba a la pizzería a por unas pizzas y como todavía no puedo aparecerme tuve que ir andando.

Todos miraron a Harry.

-No me miréis así¡como si vosotros os hubierais enterado!

-Cuando volví ella vino corriendo hacia mí, pensé que iba a besarme, pero me dio un bofetón. Dijo que era tan típico de mi, que había estado preocupada por mi. ¡Como si yo le preocupara lo más mínimo!- A esas alturas ya había salido del desván e iba a la habitación donde se encontraba la castaña- ESCUCHAME BIEN, GRANGER, NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A DARME UNA OSTIA. OJALA NO TE HUBIERA INSULTADO AQUEL DÍA, NO TE HABRIAS IDO A LLORAR Y ESTARÍAS EN EL GRAN COMEDOR CON LOS DEMÁS, JAMÁS HUBIERAMOS SIDO AMIGOS Y YO NO ME HABRIA ENAMORADO DE TI. NO TENDRIA QUE SOPORTARTE SABIENDO LO QUE SÉ.

-¿SABES ALGO? ESO ES NUEVO PARA TI. VE POCO A POCO O PODRÍA DARTE ALGO DE "TANTO" PENSAR, MEJOR VETE, YA DEBES TENER AGUJETAS DEL SOBREESFUERZO- Dijo ella levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Ron hasta quedar a escasos pasos de él.

-Y TÚ ERES UNA SABELOTODO INSUFIBRE CON TONTAS IDEAS.- Dijo acercándose más a ella.

-Y TÚ TIENES LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UNA CUCHARILLA DE CAFÉ- Dando otro paso- PASASTE MESES REVOLCANDOTE COMO UNA ANGUILA CON LAVENDER SIN SENTIR NADA POR ELLA.- Ron se rió.

-Ya veo lo que ocurre.

-¿Si¿El qué?

-Ese trasto de los gemelos no funciona bien porque es obvio que estas celosa y que sientes algo por mi.

-Asco

-¿Asco dices¿Por asco estás temblando, Hermione?- Posó su mano en la cara de Hermione- ¿Por asco te estremeces cuando te toco?- Acercó su cara a la de ella, la besó y ella correspondió al beso- ¿Por asco, también, me correspondes si te beso? Pues tenme todo el asco que quieras- Él atrajo la cabeza de ella hasta su pecho y la abrazó.

Sin embargo, junto al marco de la puerta había cuatro jóvenes que habían observado la escena totalmente perplejos y que decidieron volver a subir al desván y empezar a recoger lo que habían utilizado. Harry, lleno de curiosidad cogió el cuenco que habían traido los gemelos y lo habrio, casi derramando su contenido.

- ¿Y para que habeis traido esto?

- Si las cosas no se hubieran parado podriamos haberlo necesitado.

- La verdad, chicos, no sé porque hemos parado el juego. Esos dos tardarán un rato.

- Creo que mejor será que lo dejemos.

- ¿Miedo?, Potter.

- Ginny, dejalo estar.

- No. Juguemos, en mi habitación, tú y yo solos.

- Creo que no, me da la impresión que lo del cuenco era para mi.

- No hemos hablado desde que rompimos.

- Gin, no queda nada de que hablar.

- No, tan solo tú hablaste. No puedo dejar que te vallas otra vez. Cada vez que marchas y no sé si volveras muero un poco.

- Pero sigues viva.

- ¿Crees que si te marchas sin mi seguiré siendo la misma? Sabes que no puedo soportar tu lejanía. Siempre he estado enamorada de ti.

- Y lo superaste una vez, si es necesario volveras a serlo.

- No lo superé y jamás podre hacerlo.

- Ginny, tengo que acabar con él.

- Lo entiendo y no te digo que no lo hagas, solo llevame contigo.

- No puedo.

- Recuerdas aquel día en el lago, estabamos hablando de nuestro futuro, por aquel entonces querías que fuera de los dos. Decias que querias tener una gran familia. Pasaste un gran apuro cuando te dije que el mejor momento para empezar era el presente, creo que eres el primer chico que le dice que no a su novia. Pero si no vamos juntos tal vez jamás lleguemos a tenerla. No sabemos cuanto tiempo tardarás en derrotarlo. Yo quiero vivir el resto de mi vida junto a ti.

- Y yo contigo, Gin. Está bien, puedes venir si tus padres te dejan.

- Ya les pedí permiso, sabía que acabarías cediendo.

* * *

La que se armó por culpa de unas pizzas, pero ya todo se solucionó, por el momento. dos gemelos, un detector de mentiras y un bol de...; ¿Creeis que así acaba todo? Claro que no, demasiados cabos sin atar. Así que gracias por los reviews y dejad más.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Verdad o mentira.

Neevy


	4. Chapter 4

- ¿Cómo que te vas, Ginny¿Adónde pretendes irte?

- Con Harry, en busca de Voldermort.

- Pero si eres una niña.

- Una niña que perdió su infancia cuando fue poseída por el diario de Tom Riddle, una niña que se ha enfrentado en dos ocasiones con los mortífagos.

En ese momento entraron Ron y Hermione, ambos rojos y con el pelo descolocado, cogidos de la mano.

- Hey, hasta que por fin llegáis – Dijo Harry para tratar de cambiar de tema.

- Ronald de verdad, me das asco. – Dijo Fred.

- Fred, cuidado, no vaya a besarte.- Le reprochó George.

- Lo retiro, no me das asco. Si digo que te deseo no te acercarás a mí¿no? Mejor vamos a dejarlo, manténte lejos de mí, hermanito, y estarás bien.

- Es la forma más sutil que he visto en mi vida de decir que has visto algo que no deberías haber visto (N.A: Tan sutil como un elefante en una cristalería).

- Salió como un energúmeno de la habitación.- Dijeron los Weasley al unísono.

- Me lo imagino.

- Y bueno, Herms¿también yo te doy asco? Primero flirteas con Fred, luego ese beso a Ron y yo me pregunto, preciosa¿cuándo me toca a mí?

- Cuando los sapos críen pelo.

Todos se quedaron mirándola con cara rara excepto Harry.

- ¿Qué dije?

- Herms, los sapos mágicos pueden llegar a tener pelo cuando se hacen viejos.- Harry estalló en carcajadas.

- Era una expresión muggle, significa que nunca.

- Sólo lo diré una vez, el que vuelva a tontear con mi Hermsva a estar escupiendo babosas por una semana.

- Mi Herms, eh, cuidadito. Bueno, antes de que llegárais les estaba proponiendo que siguierais con el juego.

- De acuerdo, sigo yo. Ron¿desde cuándo sabes que te gusto?

- Hazme esa pregunta en otro momento, a solas.

- No pasa nada porque contestes¿ni siquiera eso puedes decir?

- Desde segundo. Es verdad que nadie se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Pensé que te había perdido.

- Ronnie-Pooh se ha vuelto muy tierno.- Se burló Fred.

- Chicos, estoy empezando a encontrarme un poco mal.- Dijo Ginny.

- Gin¿estás bien?- Preguntó Harry.

- Estoy algo mareada.

- ¿Llamo a mamá¿a un sanador?- Dijo Ron

- No, no es nada.

- ¿Cómo que no es nada?

- Tan sólo es hiperglucemia.

- ¿Hiperqué?- Dijeron los gemelos.

- Hiperglucemia, un subidón de azúcar por culpa de Ron.

- Me da igual lo que os parezca, yo quiero a Hermione, estoy enamorado de ella y si os parezco cursi, un calzonazos o lo que sea, me da igual. ¿Y a mí qué si estáis tan amargados? Yo encontré a la persona más especial de mi vida y ahora que lo sabe tengo el derecho de decirle tantos piropos, cursilerías y te quiero como quiera (N.H.A: Guau¡vaya discurso! Se le ha pegado algo de Hermy¿no?).

- Ron, sólo era una broma. Además así conseguí que me dijeras que me quieres, lo que no está mal.

- Bueno, me toca a mí hacer una pregunta- estaba todavía rojo- Hermione ¿desde cuándo sabes que me quieres?

- Desde el baile, en cuarto, fui tu último recurso, hubiera sido capaz de decirle a Vicktor que fuera con otra, si me lo hubieras pedido con normalidad.

- Ya tardaba en salir Vicky en la conversación.

- Vale, contéstame Ron. ¿Cómo acabaste con tu lengua metida en la boca de esa arpía de Lavender?

- Porque a diferencia de ti, ella no creyó que mi habilidad se debiera a una pócima, porque me felicitó por mi forma de jugar, me dijo que era su rey y me besó, y porque si tú te besabas con Krum ¿porqué no iba a hacerlo yo con Lavender?

- Ron, yo no había besado a Vicktor. Pero ¿sabes? Si querías ponerme celosa lo conseguiste, seguro que Vicktor te daría las gracias.

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

- Que las Navidades no fueron precisamente frías.- todos se prepararon para el gran estallido.

- No entiendo.

- Pues mira a los demás, ellos si lo entendieron. Estaba tan mal que acabé aceptando ir con Vicktor a Bulgaria, bebimos más de la cuenta y acabamos acostándonos.

-¡Serás guarra!- Gritó Ron.

-Wingardium Leviosa.- Dijo apuntando al cuenco con solución de tentáculos de Martlap.- No seas hipócrita, si tú no hiciste lo mismo fue porque Lavender no quiso.- se acercó a él atemorizando a los demás.- Pero da lo mismo,- dijo besándolo.- los que importamos somos tú y yo.

Se miraron a los ojos, durante un instante hubo ese mágico contacto visual antes de que se echaran a reir de la apariencia del otro.

- Habrá que avisar en la caja ante posibles ataques de sinceridad- Comentó George a su gemelo.

- Sólo nos queda por saber una cosa, Hermione¿cómo mentiste a la máquina?- Preguntó Fred.

- Muy sencillo, Ron tiene defectos, como todos, defectos que no me gustan, tan sólo me concentré en ellos. Es igual que si le preguntas a un muggle común si la magia existe y te dice que no, la pantalla se iluminará porque él así lo cree. Verdad o mentira. Tu verdad es relativa, a fuerza de creer cosas, las convertimos en lo que queremos. ¿qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado al Callejón Diagon?- Los demás asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras tomada de la mano de Ron , le dijo:

- Te quiero.

- ¿Me mientes?

- Tal vez, pero yo así lo creo.

**Fin**

* * *

Gracias por haber sido pacientes esperando cada capitulo. Bueno, espero que os halla gustado y que me dejeis review.

Bicos, Neevy


End file.
